theevilstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil 3
''The Evil 3 ''was a story that was released on February 17th, 2012. It continues where ''The Evil 2: The Sinking School ''left off. The trio travels to Sydney, Australia on a "trip" scheme set up by Nairod. Plot The two just came down the stairs. They had just successfully rid the world of one of the most oppressive people in the world. Or so they thought. “We did SO good!” Cortney said to Nathan. “Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,” Nathan said. “Oh come on Nathan, it can’t be that b.., bbbb…., b-baaadd?” They now saw that the flooding was now up to the balcony and the water was leaking through the roof somewhat. In the next minute, the school tilted again, and the ladder fell into the water. They could also see that the stairs to the balcony from the floor had collapsed. “Guys!!!! Help us!” Brent yelled from the other side. “We’re coming!” they both yelled in unison. “RAWWWWWWRRRR!!!!!!!” yelled a mysterious monster. “Oh my Yamoussoukro and Abidjan are the capitals of Cote d’Ivoire gosh!” whispered Nathan. “I can see why you like the geography . . . sorta,” Cortney said. What they saw looked like it was from a science fiction movie. Nairod had transformed into a kraken, and was now roaring and destroying the school. Before any of them could make a move, the stone column, which was now submerged, that held up the balcony collapsed, and the side of the balcony closest to the entryway tilted and parts of the floor hit the water below. “GET OUTTA THA WAY!” yelled Paige, who was trying to climb up the railing using the railing itself. “Excuse me, young lady!” Mrs. Draughn said. In the next moment, a section of the floor collapsed, and about 20 people were sent into the water. The only threat however was the monster itself. Paige was almost at the other side of the balcony, but the floor tilted and she slid down the floor, with others sliding as well. Paige grasped a piece of the railing as she slid down and held onto it as if it were here favorite bottle of perfume. She was now dangling just above Nairod’s mouth. “NO, DON’T EAT ME, PLEASE!!!!! I’VE TOTALLY GOTTA REPLY TO PATRICK’S POST ON FACEBOOK!!” “Hey, I’m glad you saw it!” Patrick yelled. The railing broke, and Paige fell into Nairod’s mouth. She wasn’t the only one; about another 30 people met the same fate. By now, Nathan and Cortney had got to the side where Brent was, the same one where Paige had slipped further down. As they reached Brent, they heard a large clap of thunder. They looked up to the roof holes and saw lighting flickering. Then they heard a large wind and what sounded like roaring, but it wasn’t Dorian. Suddenly, part of the theater ripped off with blocks flying into the Commons Area. “AVERY AND JENNA!!!!” they yelled. The steel doors ripped off of the doors to the theater and Avery and Jenna ran into the balcony. Just as they did, the rest of the theater ripped away, while tornado sirens could be audible. “RAWWWWWWRRRR!!!!!!!” Nairod yelled. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” yelled Avery, Brent, Cortney, Jenna, and Nathan. The tornado came in and it picked up Avery and Jenna. Suddenly, Nairod cried out in pain, and the tornado dissipated, dropping them both, but they fell into the water. They both swam over to the side, and pulled themselves up the railing to the balcony. Nairod was now flailing and screaming, which was sloshing the water over the balcony. More of the floor where Paige had been fell into the water and the side where the stairwell had collapsed, and the water was rising. “RAWWWWWRR!” Nairod screamed as he went under the waves. “Where’s Leslee when you need her?!” Cortney yelled. “Don’t underestimate me, Cortney, OK?” said Leslee, in the General Lee. “Leslee, quick, let down the ladder!!!” Cortney yelled. “Here it comes!” Leslee yelled. As the ladder reached them, Cortney climbed quickly and Nathan soon followed. “Get us outta here, OK?” Cortney yelled. “On it,” Leslee yelled. Leslee drove the car away just as the entire balcony collapsed, although there was barely anyone on it. * * * * “Well this certainly brings back memories!” Nathan said as Leslee was flying over Europe again. Nairod, though in pain, had gotten himself back to Europe with many of the people in his stomach. “How are going to get them out, though?” Leslee asked. “I guess he might have to vomit them up,” Cortney said. “Cortney, that’s very, very disgusting, but it might be the only way,” Nathan replied. In the next moment, they had landed at the remains of Nairod’s castle. “Hey, how about using the self-disguising garlic on his food?” Leslee noted. “No, Leslee, believe it or not, he actually enjoys garlic. It’s kind of strange. Well, he can’t stand garlic salt though, which upsets his stomach.” Nathan said. “I’ve come to this conclusion after observing some of the stuff he’s eaten before.” “We’re here,” Leslee said. “Wait, hold on a sec. Leslee, last year didn’t you defeat Magi when you dropped the Beano bomb?” Cortney asked. “Yeah, don’t talk about that, OK?” Leslee replied. “Well, who’s that?” Nathan asked, pointing upwards. “I’m not sure. Let’s eavesdrop on ‘em.” Cortney said. After Leslee put the invisible lock on the car, they tiptoed over under some dead brush near under the castle breezeway. They soon heard the voices. “NO! I want you to sink the ship before they make it . . .” Nairod said. “So right when they are near the harbor?” a familiar voice asked. “Hey that sounds like, uh, uh, uh. . . Danielle?!!!!” Nathan whispered. “OMG! Leslee, it is Danielle!” Cortney said. “Elleinad, you must do this if you ever want to prove yourself to me and become my assistant. Is that clear?” Nairod asked. “Yes, of course,” Elleinad replied. Now, the three had tried to slip away, but Leslee had stepped on a large rock, which Nairod and Elleinad heard. “It’s them!!!! They’ve been spying on me!!!! You know what to do, Elleinad!” Nairod said. “LESLEE!!!!” screamed Cortney as Leslee ran away. “I can’t believe she did that. Not after. . .” Nathan said. They heard the familiar rev of the car and they jumped in. “Curses!!!!! Count Nairod, they’re in the girl’s car!!!!!” Elleinad said.“This poison device won’t go fast enough!!!” “DAAH!! Never send an amateur to do a real vampire’s job!!” complained Nairod as he shoved Elleinad to the side, and began aiming the Poison-Your-Enemies-For-Sure device that he had purchased from Mal-Mart at Leslee. He knew that if he hit her, the car would go tumbling into the nearby lake of lava. “Garlic shooters, activate!” yelled Leslee as she took one big shot and it blasted Nairod off the breezeway before he could shoot and he went into a pile of ashen boulders. “We will get you for this you stupid kids!!!! Be ready. . . ooof!!!!!!” yelled Elleinad as a river of garlic shot at her and she fell on top of Nairod. “Get us OUT OF HERE!!!!” Nathan yelled. Leslee had the engines on full blast and they were instantly transported home with a transportation device Leslee had purchased from Good’s Good Good Store. At Nathan’s house, they tried to make sense of what had happened. Suddenly, the phone rang. “Nathan, I’m making the beds! Can you get that, please?” his mom asked. “Sure, Mom! I got it!” he yelled back. “Hello, you are lucky answerer #6! If you can answer three geography questions correctly, you and two friends/two family members can win an all-expense paid trip to beautiful Sydney, Australia! Spend 10 days and 11 nights on the world’s finest luxury liner, the MS Emperor of Earth. Here’s question one. What is the capital of Romania? You have 66 seconds to answer each question. Go!!!” the moderator said. “Bucharest!” Nathan yelled. “Correct and still with 64 seconds! Next question!!” the moderator said. “What is the term for magma that is spewing from a volcano?” “Lava!” Nathan yelled. “Correct and with 62 seconds left. This question decides it all! Name the 13 provinces of Canada!” the moderator requested. “Yukon Territory, Northwest Territories, British Columbia, Nunavut, Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Ontario, Quebec, Newfoundland, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island, and New Brunswick!!” Nathan yelled triumphantly. “That is correct!!!! Because you still had 52 seconds left, you earned another 13 days!!!! Congratulations!!” he said. “Whoo-hoooo!!!!” yelled Cortney as she did gymnastics on the floor. Three weeks later, Nathan, his parents and Cortney and Leslee were standing below the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco Bay as the Emperor of Earth loomed above them. The ship was almost neck to neck with the Golden Gate Bridge. A minute later, a small ferry rowed to their spot. A friendly tour guide then rowed them to the large ship. A tall man with a brown beard that was neatly trimmed and neatly dressed greeted them once they boarded. “I’m Captain O’Neal. Pleased to make your acquaintance . . .” he said. “I’m Cooortney,” Cortney told him. “Salutations, Captain! My name is Nathan.” Nathan said. “You three are really from North Carolina? I can’t detect a drawl in your voice at all!!! It’s surprising because I have family from there and they have a very distinct accent. And you all talk so properly!” “Well, I don’t all the time, but Nathan lives for preciseness,” Cortney said. “It’s true!!” Nathan proclaimed. “Anyway, my name is Leslee Faye Kanupp. My mom was gonna name me Snowann, but she decided to name me after my uncle and other various family members. Pleased to meet you, Captain,” Leslee stated. “Sir, may I speak to you in private?” the tour guide asked, who was apparently one of the crew. The two muttered indistinctly, and finally the captain said “It’s surprising, because passage to Sydney was full, but no one is here! Well, it’s already 11:58:45 a.m., so I don’t think anyone will show up. We’ll just have to begin, then,” From there, the captain walked to the bridge, and the children found their staterooms. It was strange, because they were right next to each other. The ship was making record time, and by the next morning, they passed Hilo, Hawaii. The ship needed refueling, so they made a quick stop here. Cortney, Nathan, and Leslee picked up several souvenirs. Cortney got a novelty coconut bra and some “All-Moist Chafing Lotion” for Nairod if they ever saw him again. She also got several grass skirts. “I’ve gotta have one for every day!! Silly!!” is what she said when Leslee asked why she had so many. She also got some personal stuff for herself. “Leslee, they make mini Hibiscus Blossom hand sanitizer! Let’s get some for the Giggle Gang! AAAAAAAAAA,” she said. Nathan got a “Geography of Hawaii” book for his studies, as well as a “History and Monarchy of the Kingdom of Hawaii”. He also got the “Encyclopedia of Hawaii”. He also bought some grass skirts. Leslee got some Hawaiian plants, like hibiscus. She also bought the hand sanitizer that Cortney had talked about before, and then Cortney had added “It’ll totally someday be all the rage in the main United States!!” she said. “Don’t you mean the contiguous United States?” Nathan asked. “Oh hush, and read your encyclopedia!” Cortney teased. “Cortney, that was mean,” Leslee said. “Leslee, I’m just joking around,” she said. “Oh. OK then,” Leslee said. After they left, the voyage was smooth until 7:00 that evening. Elleinad had gotten into a small boat and coated it with a serum that was supposed to harden wood so much that NOTHING could break it. She got into the boat later, and then sped off the coast of Vanuatu, where she had been looking for stuff that Nairod might have wanted. On her enemy GPS that she had bought at Mal-Mart, she figured their position to be just about a few miles east of Watson’s Bay, where the ship would enter Sydney Harbor. She was mad at herself, because had she not spent all her time looking for other bribery for Nairod, she could’ve for sure sunk them into the Pacific. At 8:03, she jumped off the ship and sent it, still running, into the starboard side of the ship. One crewman was thrown off by her, and he tumbled into the ocean, but luckily swam toward a small part of land near. Elleinad tried to find him, but she couldn’t. “Captain, we hit something!!!” an Australian crewman said. “What could it be? Go check the ship!” the captain ordered. The crewman raced back in, and he said that the ship was sinking. He said that it looked slow, and in the lower parts of the ship that were just empty bulkheads. “Wait, what’s that up ahead?” asked the captain as he looked to lights that almost looked as if from a city. “Why, Captain, that’s . . . Sydney Harbour!!!” the crewman said. “Sydney? Are you sure?” “Yes, Captain, I’d recognise my hometown anywhere!! “I’m taking a gamble, but I’m going to try to dock in the Harbor. It’s very close, and I think we can make it!” the captain said. Just as he started to take evasive action, Nathan ran in and said that the ship was very close to the Sydney Opera House. “Sir, that lad isn’t supposed to be in here,” the crewman said. “No, Sullivan, he is welcome because of the ship’s predicament. How close, son?” he asked. “We’re about any minute from hitting Sydney, literally!” he said. “Shut off the engines!!” the captain said. Once the engines shut off, the ship stopped surprisingly quickly. Sydneysiders were scrambling and the ship stopped short of the Opera House. “Nathan, thank God Almighty for you!!! How did you know?” the captain asked. “Well, Leslee noticed it, because she hadn’t fallen asleep yet. She ran outside to come up here, but she tripped on the floor molding when she was crossing the hallway. The thud woke me up, so I went outside and saw Leslee. I was surprised that Cortney had slept through it. She told me all about it, and I went on deck to see. Then I came running to you,” he explained. “Well, this is amazing!!” he said. Tugboats pulled the ship into a shallow water port adjacent of the Harbor Bridge and of the Opera House. The next morning the news was all over Sydney. The captain was peppered with questions. The next day, while the water was being pumped out of the ship, he had this to say, “There are two individuals of whom you need to thank for this. I had noticed, yes, but if not for Leslee and Nathan, we would have most likely destroyed the Opera House beyond repair. We are still investigating, and we will find who did this. Strangely enough, my crewman Bexley is missing. He wasn’t my. . . easiest crewman, so he may be connected somehow.” “NOOOO!!!!! ELLEINAD!!!!!!” Nairod yelled. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!? I ORDERED YOU TO KILL THEM!!!! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU JUST DAMAGE THEIR, ITTY, BITTY SHIP!!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!!!!!?” Nairod continued to yell. “I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t get to them in time. Do you know how fast that ship goes?” she said. “Well, I guess I never considered that factor, but they must be killed. And now it’ll be harder because that stupid boy and his bumpkin friends have now got the attention of all of Australia on their hands!” he said. * * * * Nairod had now reached Australia, and intended to kill them himself. Elleinad was back in Bucharest, trying to cripple the Romanian government. She was starting one of Nairod’s plans, to take over all of Earth. She had successfully crippled Chisinau, and Moldova was theirs for the taking. She was working to get to Kiev after she got Bucharest. She was also gathering Nairod’s secret armada to continue the work. They had already started to attack Sofia, in Bulgaria. Cortney, Nathan, and Leslee were going to look at the Opera in Sydney. Nairod had planted a bomb underneath the subterranean pylons that held the building up. Mrs. Fletcher had suggested it as an educational activity. Cortney had pretended to be sick. The opera was to begin at 2:30, and they were there at 2:00. Nathan’s tracker of dangerous devices near was ringing off the charts. He opened it, and he saw a picture of the bomb that Nairod had planted, as well as the timer, set to blow in 10 minutes. He showed it to Cortney and Leslee and they both came to the same conclusion: get as far away as possible. They ran to the top of the Harbor Bridge and walked on the pedestrian side. They told a traffic guard, Terry, that a madman had been following them, and that he was going to blow the Opera House at any time, and the bridge would probably follow. Nathan’s parents pitched in and said the same thing. They said that they themselves had once been in danger from him. The traffic guard, who had faced a similar situation before, redirected traffic away from the bridge so that it was soon empty. At 2:00, the bomb went off, but no one was in the Opera House. “Let me check my bomb!!!” Nairod shouted gleefully as he looked at the Opera House via a camera streaming to his tracker. “WHAT? NOOOOOOOO!!!! Oh, so they’re on the bridge! I’ll get those hooligans there!” Back at the bridge, everything was fine for now. Nairod jumped off the bridge into Sydney Harbor and instantly, he grew into the ferocious brute from the school. “You know, I think we’ll be OK,” Nathan said. As he did, Nairod lashed one of his tentacles around the bridge. He began pulling as fast as he could, and all of the commotion caused a large wave that wiped away half of the Opera House. “RAAAAAWWWWWRRR!” yelled Nairod in anger. He lashed another tentacle around the other side of the bridge and part of it gave way. The stone pylon on that side of the bridge was crumpling, and soon the stress of the bridge would cause the other to fail. The remains of the Opera House were sinking, and the tide of Sydney Harbor was rising so much that Watson’s Bay was flooded. Nairod had an evil look in his eye, and he jerked another tentacle from the water, but before he could get it to the bridge, it slapped the rest of the Opera House, and as it flew through the air, it broke part of the stone pylon on the side of the bridge near the Opera House. The Opera House, in pieces, sank below Sydney Harbor. “RAAAAAAAAAAWRRRRR!!!” yelled Nairod angrily. The bridge, at this point, would fall on him if there was much more stress, so he let it go, and transformed back into his “normal” self. During all of this, the bridge had listed 12o and was getting steeper. “LESLEE?!! GOT THE CAR?!!!!!!” Nathan yelled. “Sorry!!” Leslee yelled from the other side of the bridge. “ENOUGH!!!!” Nairod yelled. “YOU HAVE DONE THIS FOR TOO LONG!!!! I SHOULD’VE DESTROYED YOU AT YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SCHOOL!!! NOW I FINALLY WILL!!!!” After he yelled this, he pushed Leslee off of the bridge. “LESLEE!!!!” Nathan and Cortney yelled together. As Leslee fell, she safely landed on an emergency boat below the bridge, and she was unscathed. “DAAAAAH!!!” yelled Nairod as he screamed and flew away. As he did, parts of steel fell from the top of the bridge. “Cortney, there’s only one way to do this!!! We have to jump!!!” Nathan yelled. “But I’m scared!!!” she yelled. Then in her mind she saw Taylor giving her a pep talk. “Don’t be such a weenie, Cortney!!! You’ll be fine!!! There’s a better chance of you having a cheerleading accident than getting hurt from this!” “OK, then. We’ll jump,” she said. Captain O’Neal was on the boat below and yelled to them that they’ll land safely. As Cortney and Nathan jumped from the collapsing bridge, they landed on the small boat. The captain revved the engine, and the ship quickly sped under the bridge, and landed safely at the pier for the Queen Mary 2, which was not in Sydney at the time. They got off the boat and ran over a small hill that overlooked the bridge. As they got there, they could hear the steel of the bridge groaning. They watched as the bridge’s stone pylons fail, and the bridge plunged under the water quickly, loose steel beams floating to the surface. On the other side of Sydney Harbor, the Anzac Bridge was overflowing with traffic. The story was soon all over New South Wales, and then became international news. At 6:00, ANN (Australian News Now) did a full report on the incident. “Today, at 2:00 GMT, a bomb was set off in the Sydney Opera House. Luckily, no one was inside, but the events did not end here. At 2:06, an octopus-like animal thrust tentacles around the Sydney Harbour Bridge, trying to pull it down. Just before the brute was spotted, a well-dressed man with very pale skin dived into the harbour. Known as “Nairod”, he was news all over his home country of Romania in 2006, destroying the newly-built Bucharest Flight Tower. His forces have crippled the Moldovan government, and are attempting a hostile takeover of Ukraine and Bulgaria. Three US children by the names of Cortney, Nathan, and Leslee had known beforehand. They told a local traffic guard on the bridge, Terry Durkin, and he evacuated the bridge. The beast tried repeatedly, and just as he would’ve brought down the final blow to the bridge, he actually injured a tentacle on the Sydney Opera House remains, and transformed back into his self. After screaming at the children, he flew off. Captain John O’Neal of the Emperor of Earth, came to the rescue. He borrowed an emergency hospital boat from the Sydney Emergency Agency (SEA), and stopped under the bridge. As the brute had pushed Leslee off of the bridge, she landed safely on the captain’s boat. As the bridge’s frame continued to collapse, Cortney and Nathan jumped onto the boat. O’Neal, who was facing some controversy over what happened earlier this week was completely acquitted of it all, due to the implied fact that Nairod had to do with it. He parked the ship where the Queen Mary 2 would’ve have docked, had it been in Sydney. They watched as the bridge collapsed.” After this ordeal, Terry, Captain O’Neal, Nathan, Cortney, and Leslee were awarded the Advance Australia Award by Governor-General Bryce, Queen Elizabeth, and Prime Minister Gillard. Advance Australia Fair rang out for the entire festival. As reward, the Queen knighted them, and gave them free passage to the United Kingdom, Australia, and all of Britain’s territories. They were also made citizens of Australia, the United Kingdom, and all territories. “NOOOOOOOO!!!!! I will take over everything!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!” yelled Nairod. Category:Story Category:Story 3 Category:February 2012